forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
FSO
The Federal Protective Service of Russia (FSO) is Russia's federal state security detail tasked with protecting the Russian government. The FSO are seen like bodyguards in the Forgotten series, but act like Russian commandos when combating the enemy. They're main objective is to protect the Russian president, as explained above, from all kinds of terrorist groups. Appearances The FSO appear first in Forgotten: Apocalypse. FSO agent Aram Kharkov is introduced here as an agent who encounters what appears to be an attempt by Muslim terrorists to hijack the plane, but it turns out to be a dream. The FSO are later seen trying to help American and British Special Forces commandos rescue the President from the GVG, who have taken him prisoner in Sulaymaniyah, Iraqi Kurdistan, Iraq, along with his daughter. At the same time, the Wrath of the Lamb, a global earthquake of epic proportions strikes the city, completely flattening it and killing half of the GVG and nearly twice as many FSO agents; with the help of the British SAS and American Delta Force, the President is secured and returns to Moscow, Russia. They're not seen again until Forgotten: Armageddon, where Vladimir Makarov and his forces hijack the plane. However, the FSO retake the plane until it crashes in a snowy field in the Himalayas. Vladimir Makarov siezes his chance to kidnap the President and uses an evac chopper as a decoy to trap the FSO; Aram Kharkov opens the door to the chopper and Makarov steps out, shoots Aram in the abdomen while the rest of the FSO are slaughtered, and orders his men to take the President prisoner. However, the daughter of the President is secured by another FSO team and Makarov orders his men to find her. Aram is found by SAS troops and slowly recovers; after he does, Aram works with the SAS troops and the remaining FSO squads to rescue the President, who's been taken to a diamond mine in Siberia. Aram meets Makarov again, who attempts to shoot him again, only to be stopped by Captain John Price. Unfortunately, he's unable to prevent Makarov from shooting Aram's remaining friends to death. Aram is now the only FSO agent standing and Makarov prepares to kill him, but Josh Gulledge intervenes, taking Makarov's Desert Eagle and aiming it at point blank range to his head. Price stops the execution attempt by shooting the man's legs and escapes with Aram and the President. The FSO are seen again when Aram and his girlfriend work with Captain Price and Yuri Danilova to kill Josh in a metro tunnel under Paris, France. Aram sees Josh running for an express train and leaps aboard the train-only to be smacked by Josh. Aram awakens to find Josh gone, but turns around and sees him standing over him. Josh aims his Desert Eagle at Aram, but his girlfriend arrives and bludgeons him with a crowbar. Aram siezes this as a chance to kill Josh, but Josh smirks, saying, "That was no message." He then shoots Aram and says, "This is a message!" To sum it all up, Armageddon sees more FSO agents in combat than others. Gallery Russians are attacking the plane...and you are a RUSSIAN!.jpg|Aram and his guys fighting aboard the President's plane More FSO.png FSO agents.png An FSO agent with Cmdr. Pudovkin and the President.jpg|FSO agents with the Russian president